


Любовь мужчин

by Russian_Fic_Store, Taelle



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Athosians, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Fic_Store/pseuds/Russian_Fic_Store, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taelle/pseuds/Taelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод фика Love Among Men by TeaRoses<br/>Переводчик: Таэлле</p><p>Роман Терреса Си и Этана Эркхарта.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Любовь мужчин

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love Among Men](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1635113) by [TeaRoses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses). 



Много лет подряд Терренс Си все время в чем-то нуждался; необходимостей было столько, что даже перечислить их было невозможно. Если у необходимости, как у боли, был порог, то иногда он его точно переходил. Но Терренс не терял стойкости, сохраняя верность своим убеждениям, своей потребности хранить внутреннюю чистоту. 

С Этаном Эркхартом он отправился потому, что тот проявил к нему доверие. Доверие для Терренса было очень важно; поэтому он не колебался, выбирая Афон. Он понимал, конечно, что Элли Куинн и сам Этан считали, что положение у него было отчаянное и выбирать ему не приходилось. Отчасти они были правы, но все же какой-то выбор всегда оставался. Он выбрал Афон и Этана. 

Конечно, был еще план передачи генов, и они о нем не забывали, но для его практического осуществления требовалась подготовка. Даже трудяге Этану хотелось отдохнуть и побыть со своим спутником, к которому он испытывал все более и более теплые чувства. 

Терренс, разумеется, мог легко узнать об Этане все, но он старался избегать нечестного преимущества, которое давали его способности. Отчасти он хотел доказать Этану, что тот не зря ему помогал, а отчасти им двигало чувство справедливости, ну и еще романтические побуждения. Иногда, конечно, он вспоминал старые привычки, но ради них обоих обычно все же старался ждать, пока Этан не скажет ему все возможное словами. 

Ему было хорошо на этой планете. Отец Этана принял его по-доброму и с готовностью помог ему наладить жизнь в безопасности и привыкнуть к здешним порядкам. Общество на Афоне по сути не отличалось от любого другого; были здесь свои обычаи и свои ограничения, и иногда они приносили пользу, а иногда действовали на нервы. Но в общем и целом большинство афонцев, познакомившись с новичком, охотно приняли его в свой круг. 

Когда они выходили на люди, Терренс иногда ловил себя на том, каким странным и даже забавным ему кажется все вокруг. Этан, естественно, привык к обществу одних только мужчин, и не только для любви и дружбы, но и для бизнеса, случайных знакомств и всего прочего; ни в чем ином он даже не испытывал потребности. Хотя Этан и побывал во внешнем мире и научился ценить и уважать Элли Куинн, целиком мужское общество было для него привычно как воздух, и вне его ему по-прежнему было слегка не по себе. 

Для Терренса все было по-другому. Он прожил тревожную и необычную жизнь, но планета, где были только мужчины, мужские пары и мужские семьи, все же была непривычна даже для него. Но несмотря на все странности, ему радостно было смотреть, как афонцы заботятся друг о друге, растят сыновей и ведут дела. 

Иногда он с усмешкой говорил Этану: 

\- Твой мир как птица с одним крылом! 

Этан обычно в ответ улыбался и напоминал, что птица эта отлично летает. Но для Этана надежда, что Терренс привыкнет к здешней жизни, прежде всего все-таки была связана с местом того в его, Этана, жизни. Политическая доктрина Афона тут имела второстепенное значение, так что редкие подколки Терренса его не смущали. 

\- Ну а если прямо сейчас здесь появятся женщины, что тогда будет? 

\- Они нас развратят, - автоматически отозвался Этан. 

\- Это как - их антимужские тела будут представлять собой искушение? 

\- Конечно нет! - отклинулся Этан, но тут же добавил, смеясь: - Ну, в масштабе планеты все может быть - если есть запрет, кто-нибудь наверняка захочет его нарушить. 

\- И что, думаешь, это погубит Афон? 

Этан покачал головой. 

\- Да нет, не погубит. Но останется ли Афон Афоном? Он станет таким же, как все другие планеты, просто мужчин здесь будет побольше. 

Терренс улыбнулся. 

\- Но ведь рано или поздно... 

Этан пожал плечами. 

\- Рано или поздно все изменится, особенно если учесть наши планы. 

Терренс согласно кивнул. 

\- И все-таки ты стремишься к революционным переменам, - заметил он. 

\- Может быть, но прибытие целой армии Элли Куинн даже для меня чересчур. 

\- Таких, как Элли, больше нет. Даже ты должен был успеть это заметить. Но вообще-то мне на Афоне нравится и сейчас - это тебе тоже пора бы заметить. 

\- Ну да, здесь ты в безопасности и никто тебя не преследует, - отозвался Этан. 

\- Ты серьезно думаешь, что все дело только в этом? 

Этан промолчал. Удивительно, но он до сих пор считал, что Терренса влекло к нему только из благодарности после всех прошедших событий. Ему сложно было совсем забыть о тяжелом прошлом Терренса. Сам-то Терренс знал, что не только старая боль двигала им, но даже способность читать мысли не могла подсказать ему, как убедить в этом Этана. 

Сам-то Терренс почти сразу все для себя решил. Он давно понял, что за необыкновенный человек Этан Эркхарт. Отправиться в мир, который ты привык презирать, и столкнуться лицом к лицу с теми, кого тебя учили бояться, из-за того, что твоему народу нужны были дети, - для этого требовались незаурядные душевные качества. А чувства Этана к Терренсу были вызваны не жалостью. Его уважение к телепату было несомненным; Этан просто любил и желал его - не потому, что Терренсу пришлось испытать страдания, а потому, что видел в нем красоту, силу и глубину характера. 

Готовность к физической близости с Этаном Терренс ощутил довольно скоро после прибытия на Афон, но поначалу в их отношениях все-таки чувствовалась неловкость. Потребовалось время, чтобы узнать друг друга, пока наконец занятия любовью не стали для них простыми и естественными. 

Сначала Этан был с ним нежен и ласков, с помощью секса поддерживая его и давая ему свое тепло. На тот момент Терренсу было нужно именно это, но он чувствовал, что скоро им обоим потребуется что-то большее. По мере того, как Терренс приходил в себя, он начал подталкивать Этана к тому, чтобы тот дал волю страсти, и постепенно занятия любовью стали превращаться для них двоих в чувственное открытие друг друга. 

Тут уже Терренсу пришлось показывать Этану, что и его тоже возбуждало желание в глазах любимого, и что его влекло именно к Этану и ни к кому другому. 

\- На этой планете многие интересуются блондинами, - говорил он иногда, слегка поддразнивая Этана, - но мне кроме тебя никто не нужен. Абсолютно никто, - добавлял он, перебивая смущенные протесты Этана. 

А когда Терренсу не хватало слов, он научился использовать ласки. Он убеждал Этана в том, что его красота и мужественность действительно вызывают у Терренса желание, и это было ново и прекрасно для них обоих. 

Этан привык играть роль преследователя, привык, что именно ему вечно надо было убеждать и уговаривать партнера. Но когда Терренс обрел уверенность в себе и своих эмоциях, он полюбил доказывать Этану, что не всегда все должно идти именно так. 

Однажды вечером он подстерег Этана и атаковал его не только поцелуями - от которых тот не очень-то и отбивался, - но и вопросами. 

\- Помнишь, ты говорил, здесь есть группа, которая считает, что самая чистая любовь лишена физического аспекта? - начал он. 

Этан удивленно глянул на него. Настроение у него было явно не для религиозных дискуссий, но он все же послушно отбарабанил: 

\- Мы испытываем глубочайшее уважение к их воззрениям, и надо знать, что они... 

\- Так ты бы к ним присоединился, если бы смог? - усмехнулся Терренс. 

\- Да нет, для этого у меня вряд ли хватит силы характера. 

Терренс изобразил обиду. 

\- Силы, да? То есть я для тебя слабость? 

Теперь и Этан улыбнулся. 

\- Скорее искушение. Совсем особенное искушение. 

Терренс пробежался пальцами по волосам Этана. 

\- Особенное, говоришь? Меня и раньше называли особенным, но в твоих устах мне это даже нравится. 

Они поцеловались, и вскоре уже забыли обо всем, кроме сплетения своих тел и переполнявших их чувств. 

Они занимались любовью, обнимали друг друга и строили планы на будущее. В этих планах, конечно, были и столь важные для них обоих генетические материалы, и просто собственные сыновья - о детях Этан никогда не забывал. Иногда они сами изумлялись тому, какие радикальные перемены готовились принести на Афон и во весь мир, но все же главным их желанием оставалась просто семья, похожая на тысячи семей на Афоне: двое любящих друг друга мужчин, и у каждого ребенок, чтобы сохранить частичку себя.


End file.
